


Through the Night

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Episode Tag, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs keeps watch over one of his kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble" prompt #372 "night"

Not long after midnight, McGee fell asleep. He’d been fighting it for hours, slumping further in his chair, until his head had finally fallen onto Gibbs’s shoulder, and he hadn’t moved again. Gibbs didn’t move, either, only shifted a little to give his neck a more comfortable angle.

The nurses changed shifts, all lowering their voices when they spotted the two of them sitting in the waiting room.

In his sleep, McGee made a distressed-sounding noise and Gibbs reached out to rest a hand on the younger man’s knee. He quieted, instantly, but Gibbs left it there until he woke.

THE END


End file.
